This invention relates to a goggle type image display apparatus having a distance adjusting mechanism for adjusting the distance between left and right optical blocks to bring them in alignment with the operator's eyes.
For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,933,755, 4,695,129 and 4,636,866 each disclose a goggle type image display apparatus wearable like a goggle to permit a user to see the image presented on image display optical blocks such as liquid crystal displays. The goggle type image display apparatus includes left and right optical blocks, an optical block distance adjusting mechanism for adjusting the distance between the optical blocks to bring them into alignment with the eyes, a goggle-shaped housing (cover) for containing the left and right optical blocks and the optical block distance adjusting mechanism, and left and right bows attached to the left and right sides of the housing. The left and right bows are used to wear it like a goggle. The optical block distance adjusting mechanism is used to bring the left and right optical blocks into alignment with the left and right eyes so that the user can see the image presented on the left and right optical blocks with his left and right eyes.
However, the conventional goggle type image display apparatus is arranged to attach the left and right optical blocks and the optical block distance adjusting mechanism directly to the housing. This arrangement requires for the housing to have a sufficient mechanical strength and results in a complex housing structure. In addition, the relative position between the optical blocks cannot be adjusted before the optical block distance adjusting mechanism is attached to the housing. Furthermore, the optical blocks and the optical block distance adjusting mechanism cannot be adjusted or repaired without disassembling the image display apparatus.